


What Say The Augurers?

by pauraque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-30
Updated: 2003-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firenze reads the entrails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Say The Augurers?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a meme created by McTabby called "Which HP Bunny Will Bite You Next?", which would give you two random characters, one thing your fic will involve, and what it will end with. My fic was supposed to pair Ron with Firenze, involve puffskeins, and end in denial.

Ron came into the clearing, and the centaur was kneeling before a sawn-off tree stump in the moonlight.

'Yes, foal?'

'Sorry... I left my Transfiguration book.'

Firenze looked around slowly at the mossy stones and sugary green grass. 'I do not see your belonging here.'

It was only then that Ron noticed the silver blade in Firenze's hand, and the blood trickling down the stump from something small and dark and torn that lay on top.

'What are you doing?'

'I am reading the entrails of this beast.' Firenze's deep voice radiated meditative calm, making it impossible to take this news with anything but a numb lack of surprise.

'Is that what we're studying tomorrow?'

Firenze laughed way down in his chest, almost like a soft nicker. 'No... This sort of augury is not for the young. But you may look.'

It would be rude to say no, Ron thought vaguely as he crept up. Firenze shifted slightly, and his shadow fell away. The animal— what was left of it— lay butchered and spread open on the altar, its fur matted with blood.

Ron stared. 'It was a Puffskein,' he said.

'Yes.'

'I had one of those as a pet when I was little, before—' He can't quite say before _what_ , and he swallows. 'Before.'

'This creature can be a great deal more than a pet. Look here.' Firenze's long finger nudged aside a flap of furry skin, and touched something hard and pink, like a cooked shrimp. 'Its stomach. See how the muscle still clings to its wall. Strength, even in death.'

'What does that mean?' Ron asked.

'The entrails, like the stars, are inexact. It could tell of a strong bond that survives pain and separation. Or perhaps a warrior who finds his true purpose in death. Look here.' The centaur's fingers slid deeper into the animal's body, and pulled out something shriveled and black, laying it on top of the blood and foam. 'The heart. Unobtrusive, and hidden from those who lack the skill to see.'

Ron shifted uncomfortably. 'What's that mean?'

Firenze looked at him, his eyes like deep water. 'What do you think it means?'

'I don't know.' Ron took a short step back, and felt a mushroom crush under his heel. 'I don't think it means anything.'

Firenze placed his broad hand on Ron's lower back. Ron could feel the heat of each spread finger, like a star-shaped brand.

'Do not blind yourself,' the centaur said softly. 'Look deeper.' He leaned forward, and pressed his lips against Ron's forehead in a gentle kiss.

Ron's heart was suddenly racing, his face hot. 'I have to go,' he breathed.

Firenze's legs unfolded under him and he stood, towering above with the moon behind him, his silky horse tail flicking back and forth. 'Then go,' he said. 'But someday you must learn to see.'

Ron turned and walked quickly to the door, and then ran the rest of the way to Gryffindor Tower. He shed his cloak as he went, and left it lying in a corridor— the elves would pick it up. He didn't think he could explain why he had a handprint on his back in fresh animal blood.


End file.
